The Birthday Gift
by EpicWolf2
Summary: The tragic story of Shade's gift to Rein on her 18th birthday. RxS One-Shot


**I only hav to say that after many tries this was the best I could come up with for a tragic story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime**

* * *

"Rein, how much more clothes do you need before your satisfied? I mean you only get to wear them once a day for at least 2 years. Also you will start growing taller. Maybe the other way." Shade said, holding all of Rein's things and trying to balance the boxes. Rein stepped on Shade's foot. "Hey! I only said maybe!" he said with a small chuckle.

"Your so mean Shade! Today is my 11th birthday and you said you would take me anywhere I wanted! It may be selfish but you're the one who offered it!" Rein scolded. Shade just stayed silent because he knew he had lost there small argument. "Anyways Shade, what will you get me for my 18th birthday?"

"Rein... that's a long ways away..." Shade said, trying to see if he can balance some boxes on his head.

"I would still like to know. I already have something planned for your 18th birthday but that's a secret!~" she taunted.

Shade sighed, "Just wait until your 18th birthday." He gave her a calm smile and she smiled back.

A couple years had passed since that day. Rein's 18th birthday was in a month. Shade sighed and fell on his bed.

"Well... I bought it." he said as he held Rein's gift in his hand. He held it up and studied it. He put his the gift down and looked at the gift that Rein had given him for his birthday. It was a scrap book of his and Rein's time they spent together. Suddenly the phone in his room started ringing. He got up from his bed and picked up the phone.

"Ye-" he was cut off by Fine.

"Shade! You have to go to come here now! It's about Rein!" she shouted through the phone. Shade's eyes widened and he immediately put the phone down. He ran towards Fine and Rein's house. When Shade reached the house he saw an ambulance and Rein on a stretcher. Fine was standing with the door along with Bright. He ran up to her.

"Fine, Bright, what happened?" Shade asked glancing back and forth between the ambulance and Fine and Bright. Fine gave him a sad look and Bright held her.

Finally Fine said, "Rein suddenly fainted while we were baking. She looked really sick and pale but she said she was alright when she suddenly fell. I'm not sure what's really wrong with her." Shade stared as the workers as they put Rein in the ambulance. He followed behind and entered with them. When they reached the hospital they immediately brought her to a room. Shade sat and waited outside and when the doctor came out he walked in front of him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, impatient for a reply.

He gave Shade a sad look and said, "I'm sorry, but it seems she has a very bad heart." Shade couldn't believe it. As though the doctor read his mind he opened the door and let Shade in. Then he closed it behind him. Inside, Rein was laid in the hospital bed. She had a plastic oxygen mask on and a bunch of tubes and wires attached to her. The machine next to her beeped slowly. She stared up at the ceiling blankly. Shade walked over to her and held her hand, but she never turned her head. She continuously stared up at the ceiling.

"Shade did they tell you that I will die?" she said in a quiet tone. Shade stared at her with a shocked sad expression. Then he bit his lip. "I just can't believe it." she said with a sad smile. Rein started crying silently and the tears fell on her bed. Shade gripped her hand and then let it go. He had an idea but he couldn't tell Rein. But somehow Rein had the feeling that he would never come back.

Shade walked towards the doctor who was in the office nearby.

Rein finally recovered on her 18th birthday. She wanted to meet Shade first so she walked to his house. When Rein reached the door, she knocked and when nobody answered she opened the door and let herself in. Rein walked around his house and entered his room. On the neatly folded bed was a letter and a small black box was next to it. She walked over and picked it up and started reading it.

The letter said,

_Rein, if you're reading this that means everything went well. I figured that you would have come and visited me first so I left everything nice and neat. You remember when you asked me what I was going to give you for you birthday right and I didn't know how to answer right? I gave you my heart. Happy birthday Rein. I'm sorry I couldn't be there._

Rein started to cry and wail. She calmed a bit and slowly opened the small black box. Inside was a small card. She removed the card and gasped. She gripped the object tightly in her hand and held it up to her chest. Inside it was a heart-shaped diamond ring. Written on the note sitting next to her only had three words.

**'I love you.'**


End file.
